


Mean

by andprosper



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written using “Mean” by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean

You, with your words like knives

“Falling behind in mathematics again, Spock?”

“He does have the disadvantage of having emotions. Math requires logic.”

And swords and weapons that you use against me

“I’m surprised you haven’t been removed from this program.”

“Send him back to Earth. He’ll fit in much better.”

You have knocked me off my feet again

Spock fell to the floor again, this time smashing his shoulder against the cool metal. He hadn’t fought back since the first encounter. Not only had he sorely disappointed his mother and father, but the other Vulcan children had received a glimpse of his hidden emotions, confirming all their taunts and suspicions.

Got me feeling like a nothing

Every time Spock let them insult him and his parentage, his chest tightened and he would hide in the storage room in the dark until he felt brave enough to face them again.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

“Jimmy boy!”

Jim flinched when he heard the voice of Finnegan, calling after him. He cringed as Finnegan threw his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders.

Calling me out when I'm wounded

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Finnegan shoved his face close to Jim’s. “I’m not going to pick on you today, Jimmy,” Finnegan chuckled. “Not on Valentine’s Day! It’s a special day! Especially for you! I thought it was very cute giving your Valentine’s card to Michael!”

Jim’s breath hitched and he bit his lip furiously.

You picking on the weaker man

“By the way, he told me to give you this,” Finnegan grinned widely and shoved Jim onto the ground. Jim slid face-first onto the ground in his worn tennis shoes. Finnegan stepped on the back of his head and pushed his face into the Iowan dirt.

Well you can take me down with just one single blow

One boy choked on a sob in the dark.

but you don't know, what you don't know...

One boy taped up a torn Valentine’s card.

You, with your switching sides

“You got me detention!” Leonard slammed an eraser against the blackboard tray.

“Aw, come on, Leo,” the second person whined, “I had to tell Ms. Jordan something! And you did start that fight.”

“You’re my best friend! You’re supposed to back me up!” Leonard snapped angrily. “You said you’d cover for me!”

“I’m not going to lie, Leo.”

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

“What did you tell everyone, Josh?”

“You went to the clinic during school hours. What was I supposed to think?”

“I was talking to the doctor about being an intern for the summer! I don’t have an STD, you…you motherfucker! Do you have any idea what people are saying to me?”

You have pointed out my flaws again

“You’ve never been on a date?”

“I wonder why,” Leonard muttered tiredly.

“Well, I can see why.”

“Can you?” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“You’re always acting like such an asshole. I mean, I’m your only friend.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Josh.”

As if I don't already see them

Leonard was staring at himself in a mirror. He closed his eyes slowly, unable to look at himself any longer, and searched the kitchen cabinets for his mother’s alcohol.

I walk with my head down

Scotty saw the tall hedge and bent down so he couldn’t be seen as he walked by the corner house on his way home.

“Is that that weird kid from the mall?” He heard a voice from the yard. He grimaced and gave up the pretense of hiding.

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

Scotty had his uniform still on and he heard one of the people in the yard laughing loudly. He tried to ignore the taunts and a piece of trash that was thrown at him. He had to work the stupid job so he could get into engineering school.

I just wanna feel okay again

He finally turned a corner and pulled at his ridiculous looking costume sadly.

I bet you got pushed around

“Does she even speak English?”

“I doubt it. Look at her. She has no idea what we’re saying.”

Somebody made you cold

Nyota was looking between two girls at her new school, trying to understand what they were saying to her.

But the cycle ends right now

All she could speak was Swahili, so she had been unable to communicate with the students and unable to make any friends. As she watched the pair of girls walk away, she decided she would do something about it.

Cause you can't lead me down that road

One boy drank liquor stolen from his mother.

And you don't know,

One boy scratched out his starship designs

what you don't know...

And one girl sang her heart out onstage.

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

“And I threw the ball and it hit Jimmy boy right in the head! Won the game and knocked Jimmy out cold! Best day of my life!”

With that same big loud opinion

“Spock was an emotional wreck. He couldn’t possibly succeed on Vulcan.”

But nobody's listening

“Medical school? I can’t believe it. He’s not nearly smart enough to do that.”

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

“He walked by our house everyday in that stupid uniform. Who would have known he’d turn out good-looking.”

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

“At least I would have known what I was singing! She didn’t even speak English!”

But all you are is mean

“Halfbreed.”

All you are is mean

“Faggot.”

And a liar

“Redneck.”

and pathetic

“Creepy.”

and alone in life

“Stupid.”

And mean

Alone in the dark, crying.

and mean

Sniffling while mending a ripped paper heart.

and mean

Suppressing a hangover while sorting files with shaking hands.

and mean

A uniform being sewn while a transporter design is abandoned.

and mean

Late nights learning languages to fit in.

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah

Spock was the science officer on a starship, well known for his logical solutions and mathematical prowess.

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Jim was the youngest Starship captain in history, with a Vulcan boyfriend who had mended his torn heart.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Leonard served with a close-knitted starship crew and had two best friends who were loyal to the end.

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah

Scotty was known as a “miracle worker” in engineering, developing theories and machines that changed the entire face of the field. And he never had to wear that uniform again.

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Uhura was proficient in 83% of Federation languages – making her the second-most linguistically diverse officer in Starfleet.

Why you gotta be so mean?


End file.
